dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Trap-Making
Trap-Making is a crafting skill. Characters who have learned this skill can construct traps or lures from common components, so long as they also possess a plan to build the mechanism. The second and fourth rank of this skill also increase the range at which the character can detect enemy traps. Note that while all characters who have learned this skill can set traps, only rogues can disarm them. Traps Small Grease Trap Be careful: if this trap breaks open in your pack, it'll take hours to get the oil off everything. When triggered, this trap releases a small grease slick that slows the movement speed of any creatures who ever enter the area and causes them to fall unless they pass a physical check. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Lifestone x1 :Distillation Agent x1 :Trap Trigger x1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Small Claw Trap The jaws on this trap are only an approximation of a creatures teeth--no real beast has a mount full of only incisors. This trap deals a small amount of physical damage to whoever triggers it, leaving them unable to move unless they pass a physical resistance check. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard x1 :Trap Trigger x1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Small Shrapnel Trap After it explodes, the remnants of a trap like this make it hard to believe that it was ever solid. When triggered, this trap explodes with shrapnel, dealing physical damage to nearby creatures. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard x1 :Trap Trigger x1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Small Caltrop Trap Although the balls inside this trap do roll nicely, the spikes make them decidedly unsafe for children. A small field of spiked balls slows the movement rate of creatures in the area while dealing physical damage. Friendly Fire Possible. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Shock Trap Even packed safely, this trap causes hair to stand on end. When triggered, this trap explodes with lightning, dealing electricity damage to those nearby. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Frozen Lightning - 1 :Corrupter Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Expert Trap-Making ---- Freeze Trap When packed next to each other, this trap can keep a cut of meat fresh for days longer than otherwise. But its primary use is still as a deadly weapon. When triggered, this trap explodes with frost, dealing cold damage to those nearby. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Frostrock - 1 :Corrupter Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Expert Trap-Making ---- Spring Trap This trap is remarkably simple to build, but effective nonetheless. It relies more on the element of suprise thean complicated mechanisms. This trap Knocks down whoever triggers it. Required Ingredients: :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Soulrot Trap To know this trap is to know despair. When triggered, this trap explodes with soulrot acid, dealing spirit damage to those nearby. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Spirit Shard - 1 :Corrupter Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Acidic Trap The surface of this device has been terribly etched by small leaks of its corrosive contents. When triggered, this trap explodes with acid, dealing nature damage to those nearby. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Lifestone - 1 :Corrupter Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Expert Trap-Making ---- Acidic Grease Trap The acid burns nicely through leather, cloth, and skin. The grease clings to anything. It's a perfect combination for a sadist. When triggered, this trap releases a large acidic grease slick that causes nature damage to any creatures who enter the area, slows their movement speed, and causes them to fall unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Lifestone - 3 :Corrupter Agent - 2 :Concentrator Agent - 2 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Master Trap-Making ---- Mild Choking Powder Trap The packet of dust contained within is surprisingly heavy, as if it were powdered rock or metal. When triggered, this trap releases a small burst of choking powder, disorienting and slowing the movement speed of creatures in the area. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Toxin Extract - 1 :Corrupter Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Large Grease Trap One inherent advantage of this grease trap is that the mechanisms never need lubrication. When triggered, this trap releases a large grease slick that slows the movement speed of any creatures who enter the area and causes them to fall unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Lifestone - 2 :Distillation Agent - 2 :Concentrator Agent - 1 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Expert Trap-Making ---- Large Shrapnel Trap This is not the sort of trap you use to hunt animals for dinner, unless you like your meat tenderized. When triggered, this trap explodes with shrapnel, dealing physical damage to nearby creatures. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard - 2 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Large Claw Trap The real pain comes not when this trap bites through flesh, but when it collides with bone. This trap deals a large amount of physical damage to whoever triggers it, leaving them unable to move unless they pass a physical resistance check. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard - 2 :Trap Trigger - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Large Caltrop Trap Neither boot nor hoof nor hide could ever be thick enough to withstand the mean spikes contained within. A large field of spiked balls slows the movement rate of creatures in the area while dealing physical damage. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: :Metal Shard - 2 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added Lures Mild Lure It almost sounds like this device is humming a favorite children's tune. This lure distracts any enemy within a small radius unless it passes a mental resistance check. Once distracted, the enemy must pass a physical resistance check or be stunned as well. The lure disappears after stunning one enemy. Required Ingredients: :Glamour Charm - 1 Required Skill Level: :Needs to be added ---- Interesting Lure The inventor of this lure claimed to be inspired by the distracting beauty of a flaxen-haired tavern wench. Although the resemblance is hard to see, this device is admittedly attractive, as inanimate objects go. This lure distracts any enemy within a lard radius unless it passes a mental resistance check. Once distracted, the enemy must pass a physical resistance check or be stunned as well. The lure disappears after stunning one enemy. Required Ingredients: :Glamour Charm - 2 Required Skill Level: :Expert Trap-Making Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Crafting